Unexpected
by OPprincesses
Summary: When Nami finds out she's pregnant, she's quick to tell Luffy. But she is too afraid to tell the crew, but quickly find out anyway. What is it going to be like with a pregnant Nami on board, not to mention a pregnant navigator?
1. Realization

**Summary:** When Nami finds out she's pregnant, she's quick to tell Luffy. But she is too afraid to tell the crew but they quickly to find out anyway. How is it going to be like with a pregnant Nami on board, not to mention a pregnant navigator?

**Author's Note: Mwhahahahahaha writing this is gonna be so fun! Oh and this SHALL be a multi chapter story! Yea and to warn you I'm gonna be fast forwarding some of the pregnancy. No one wants to see a moody Nami 24/7! Alright I should really shut up now. ON TO THE STORY!**

Fatigue, frequent bathroom breaks, tenderness in my breast, backaches, nausea. Oh the nausea, everyday it felt like we're sailing through a storm. I don't know what caused all of this.

I would try meditating, lying down, and relaxing, but none would work. It actually kinda made it worse. I could still feel the motion of the boat. The waves pushing it were way too much for me to handle.

Before I knew it, my head was hanging over the rail of the Thousand Sunny, vomiting…I was vomiting. It only took two seconds 'til the crew noticed.

"NAMI-SAN!" Luffy stopped what he was doing and came to my rescue.

My knight in shining armor. Well it was really hard to think about that when I'm like this.

After I get rid of my lunch, and possibly breakfast, Luffy hastily took me to the infirmary.

Chopper gave me a small little check-up and we all decided it was something I ate. Which made Sanji feel horrible.

The next few mornings I been vomiting in the bathroom a lot. I wonder if Robin could hear me…Nah.

On the fifth day of all this chaos I suddenly knew what was going on. "Damn it Luffy, I knew we shouldn't have done it." Nami sighed in frustration. "'_It will be fine'_ he says! _'No one will know.' _And that's the last time I listen to Luffy."

"Shouldn't have done what?" I jumped when I saw Usopp walking towards me.

"What?" I was so nervous, Usopp _cannot _be the first person to know. To be honest, I really don't want him to ever find out.

"What did you and Luffy do that you regret?" Usopp started to examine me suspiciously. "Hmmm?"

At least the only one who heard me was Usopp; he's too much of a baka to figure it out. If it was, Zoro, Robin-chan, Franky, or Sanji-kun, _maybe not Sanji-kun, _I would be screwed.

"Usopp, do you know where Chopper is?"

"AH-HA! Changing the subject?" Usopp acted like he knew what I was hiding but in reality, he doesn't have a clue.

"Usopp, I really don't feel good and I feel like I'm gonna-." I started to hold my stomach.

Then contents of my stomach decided to empty its self onto Usopp. "OI! NAMI! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

I felt horrible. Not over the fact that I threw up on Usopp that's hilarious, but my stomach was making me go through hell. I just need to find Chopper to find out if…if…I'm pregnant.

**Author's Note: That was sooo cool right…right…?... hehehe tough crowd. Anyway…Please Review! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Unexpected

**Authors Note: Okay so this is the next chapter! YIPPIE! I am trying to have some Japanese in the story you, know like, Oi=hey, and putting –san, -kun,-chan, and etc. at the end of names. Like Nami**_**-san**_**. So you're gonna see a lot of English and a little bit of Japanese here and there. And for everyone wondering, I'm going to try to make this a LuNa fic. Anyway, HERE WE GO!**

"Awww I just bought this outfit." I slowly opened my eyes and saw Usopp.

Then Luffy popped his head right in front of my face. Which scared the crap out of me. "You feelin' better Nami?"

I looked around and found myself in the infirmary. I sat up and Luffy threw a water bottle onto my lap. "What's this for? I'm not thirsty."

"Chopper said you have to pee when he gets back. He went to go get a test, but I hate school." Luffy frowned and I chuckled, he had no idea Chopper meant a pregnancy test. But how did Chopper find out?

Usopp stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Nami you owe me a new outfit. But I'll take it in cash…so that comes up to one-hundred thousand berries."

"WHAT! Usopp I don't give a damn about what you say I won't pay you one-hundred thousand berries for some cheap clothes like that."

"Shishishishishishishi." Luffy giggled watching his girlfriend tell off his sharp-shooter.

"Fine I'll be more reasonable. Fifty thousand and that's it." I saw that Usopp was hoping I would say yes.

But we all know me better than that. "I'll give you forty berries take it or leave it."

Usopp marched out of the room passing Chopper yelling, "This isn't over Nami-san!"

"What's up with him? Oh Nami can you…umm...?" Chopper walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

Luffy was playing with a stethoscope and spinning around in Chopper's new rolling chair. "Shishishishishishishi! Look Nami! I'm a doctor! Yes, Dr. Chopper Chopper Tony!"

I sighed and slowly got out of the bed, and I headed toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back Luffy."

"Where're you goin'?" Luffy looked at me with the 'Can I come with you' look.

"I'm goin to the restroom." I looked at Luffy and smiled. He smiled back as I walked in.

~1 minute later~

Luffy and Chopper stopped talking when I emerged from the bathroom with the test. "Chopper how long does it take for when it's ready?"

"Two minutes, if there are two pink lines then the answer is yes, if there's one it's no." Chopper stared at the very confused Luffy.

I gave up I didn't know how he found out what I was hiding. "Ch-Chopper…how did you know?"

"A doctor's guess?" Chopper looked at the confused Luffy which caused me to smile.

"Wait? What? What's the test for again? "

I gasped because I forgot Luffy doesn't know yet. Awww man this is gonna be tough telling him. "Well Luffy…I-I might be pregnant."

Luffy had a blank expression on his face. People think Luffy's very…uneducated, but he is actually very smart. Apparently he knows what the word pregnant means.

"Pregnant…as in a baby? How!"

"You know very well that it's your fault. Luffy you said _**and I quote**_: _'Oh everything's gonna be fine! Don't worry!'_ And look where we are now!"

I could sense Chopper was feeling very uncomfortable about the conversation.

We all jumped when we heard a timer go off. Chopper started to jump up and down. "Nami check it now! Its been two minutes."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes to, "Two pink lines…"

Luffy smiled and chanted. "We're gonna have a baby! We're gonna have a baby! We're gonna have a baby!"

I could barely stand up, was this just the pregnancy or…shock. I am pregnant, and the child's father is, no other than, Monkey D. Luffy.

**Author's Note: OMG! **_**No One**__**Knew**__**That Was Coming**_**. *says writer in sarcasm* ;) And for the people who are thinking 'Chopper's name is Tony Tony Chopper not Chopper Chopper Tony.' Well I know that silly! Luffy couldn't come up with a doctor's name.**

**Luffy: What? Chopper Chopper Tony is the best doctor like name there is!**

**Me: Oh Luffy *sigh* Teehee. I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Please review!**


	3. Telling the Crew

**Author's Note: Kay its Chapter three! Yay! Like I said last chapter I'm gonna try to put some Japanese words here and there but I'm not good at doing that kinda stuff so it will be mostly English. Why do I always say so much before the story? Oh well, lets see what this chapter is about shall we.**

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY! WE'RE GONNA-"

"Shut up Luffy! Don't let the whole crew know!" I was now sitting down on the bed staring at the pregnancy test. Still two pink lines.

"Why? I wanna let Usopp know that's why you threw up on him." Luffy laughed at the thought.

Chopper was writing fiercely on a piece of paper. "Nami how much do you weigh?"

"WHY!" I sat up and glared at Chopper.

"Scary! It's for we can monitor your weight for when the baby comes I can know if it's healthy."

"Oh I'm-" I stared at Luffy. "Chopper, I know you need to know but does this one?" I pointed at Luffy, he looked insulted.

Chopper nodded his head. "As the father he really should."

I sighed. "I'm 125 lbs. and my height is 5'6 ½."

Chopper scrambled to write it all down. Luffy pulled a chair up to me. "So when are you gonna get fat?" He began to poke my stomach.

I hit Luffy on the head. "OW!"

"I don't get fat. But I'll start showing in a couple months, maybe weeks." I looked at my stomach. "Well I guess it's not quite time to go shopping."

I watched Chopper finish writing and put his clip board away. "Nami you know you're gonna have to tell the crew."

I started to get out of the bed. "I know I do. Hey maybe if I puke on them enough times they'll get it."

Chopper sighed. "Nami I'm serious."

"Yeah and I am too." I held my stomach, covered my mouth, and ran into the bathroom.

~5 minutes later~

"Nami are you ok?" Luffy knocked on the door twice and entered.

I was still in the bathroom, I haven't left yet. "I guess so." I slowly stood up and latched myself onto Luffy. "Man that takes a lot of energy."

Luffy laughed. "You hungry? You know since now you have no food in you now."

"Yea I guess. Luffy what do the waves look like outside?"

I let go of Luffy and he ran out of the bathroom, looked at the waves and ran back inside. "There aren't any."

I slowly sat on the ground. "Just as I feared. Nausea."

Luffy sat right next to me, so close that his leg was touching mine. "Nami…I'm hungry, can we go eat now."

I sighed. "Luffy you just found out I'm pregnant and all you can think about is food.

"No! You said you're hungry too!" Luffy stood up.

"I know but it's hard for me to move right now okay?" Rested my head on my hands. "And Franky wouldn't want my vomit everywhere."

"Oi…Nami can I carry you?" I looked at Luffy and smiled.

"Sure." He leaned down and picked me up. And to be honest my stomach felt better.

"Wow Nami your light." He started to walk toward the kitchen.

Before we entered I whispered in his ear, "Don't let go."

The surprising thing is that he responded, "Okay, I promise."

He walked into the kitchen and we saw everyone. "~Nami~swan I have dinner for y-! LUFFY LET GO OF NAMI-SAN!" Sanji could never really get over the fact that Luffy and I are dating.

Its gonna be interesting when he finds out Luffy got me pregnant. "I SAID LET GO OF HER!"

Luffy walked over to a chair and sat down with me still in his arms. "No."

Everyone just sat there while Sanji exploded because of Luffy's response. "Luffy I'm Going To Ask One More Time…Let…Her…Go!"

Luffy looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. He reached out his arm to get food but Sanji moved it.

Luffy sat there silent, his hat over his eyes. "Sanji, she told me not to let go, then I promised her I wouldn't."

Sanji's eyes turned to hearts. "~Nami-swan that isn't true is it~? ~

"Sorry it's true." Everyone started to laugh.

"So Ms. Navigator-san I hear you're having a baby." Robin looked at me and smirked.

Franky stood up. "Really! I shall write a song about it!"

Zoro laughed. "Ha! Nami, sex, impossible!"

Usopp was giggling. "Someone got knocked up!"

Sanji was on the floor unconscious. Chopper was worrying about him.

Luffy had a giant grin painted on his face.

Now back to me, my eyes were opened wide. "ROBIN! How could you spy on me! Wait…when do you spy on me…what do you see?"

Robin chuckled. "Don't worry if I see something I know I'm not supposed to be seeing most the time I don't look."

"What do you mean by 'most of the time'?" I was thing I shouldn't have asked.

"Like when Luffy gave you that flower. It was so cute." Luffy blushed. Robin went on. "Or when he took you shopping and let you buy anything you wanted. And when you two made out in an ally and was caught by the store clerk across the street. Oh and the time you watched the sunset, you told Captain-san you loved him for the first time. Or when you guys told us you were going shopping, but you went to make out in a dressing room instead. And the time you guys slept with each other for the first time." Nami was shocked. But Robin gladly continued. "I said slept, nothing more. And then there was when you and Luffy-san were gonna do something you wanted to do and then what he wanted to do, Luffy wanted to dance in the rain, so you did, then you wanted to kiss in the rain, but it turned out to be making out. Or when-"

"Robin those are private moments. I don't spy on you and Zoro." I was now sitting up straight in Luffy's lap. "You saw all of that. Wow, that makes me feel uncomfortable."

Zoro chuckled. "You guys make out a lot."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Robin shoved her carrots onto Zoro's plate without him noticing.

"What are you talking about Robin, that's disgusting." Usopp cringed at the thought of Nami and Luffy making out. "Wait where's Franky?"

Luffy looked around. "I think he went to write a song about Nami-san being pregnant."

Usopp fell over. "Whoa! Robin was serious!"

I gave Luffy a plate. "Yep and that's why you have vomit colored clothes. And why I can't give you that much money. I have to support the baby."

"Whatever you still owe me fifty berries."

"Usopp I said forty!" I finished eating while I was still in Luffy's lap. I carefully got off his lap. "I'll be right back."

Franky ran into the room with his guitar and sang, "~Nami's pregnant! OW!~" He started to do some weird dance moves that are a crime against dancing.

"NAMI~SWAN NO! How Could This Be!" Sanji shot up. "Who…who did this to you?"

Everybody, but me, stared at Luffy.

"Who'd ever think that Luffy would get laid." Zoro looked at Robin and at the carrots that appeared on his plate.

Luffy just laughed. "Hehehe to be honest it was an accident. But it was pretty cool."

"Luffy!" I lunged toward my boyfriend.

Zoro chuckled. "How long was it?"

"A minute." Luffy said proudly.

"Slow. Wait was there an aftermath?" Zoro asked.

Luffy smiled. "Yep."

Zoro smirked. "Nice."

"Luffy cut it out!"

Sanji was falling apart. "How could this be, I lost Robin-chwan to Marimo, and Nami-swan to a baka. Now Nami-swan is pregnant. What happened!"

Chopper sat down next to Robin. "Sanji, that's a different class."

I was moving side to side. "Ok Sanji, yes I'm pregnant, now I really have to go."

"Nami~swan! Where are you going?"

"I have to pee ok, you all happy now."

"~I'll go with you!~" Sanji called after me. Then I heard a loud noise.

I turned around to find Luffy standing over a knocked out Sanji. "ShiShishishishishishi!"

I smiled and walked in the bathroom.

**Author's Note: Whew, that was a pretty long chapter. Well it was long to me. I really didn't know where to stop; well this place is as good as any. I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Please review!**


	4. The Incident

**Author's Note: Okay, so I apologize for updating so late. I wrote chapter four, then I had an awesome idea for a chapter. But the awesome chapter wouldn't fit in after the chapter four I wrote. So I scrapped it and wrote my marvelous idea. So that took a little more time than I expected, well I guess why this story is called unexpected. And for those people who are thinking, what did the chapter she scrap say! Well calm down folks, that chapter will be posted in the near future. Will it be the next chapter, no…but it will be up soon so don't worry! Okay, so I'm just gonna shut up and let you just go ahead and read the chapter. R&R!~**

_~A week later~_

Luffy was laying down on the deck of the Thousand Sunny while I was tending to my mikans.

I felt my boyfriend's eyes on me. When I began to walk away he sat up. "Hey Nami, where you goin'?"

"Must you know everything I do?"

"Yep."

I sighed. "Luffy I'm going to the bathroom, okay?"

"Again, wow people would think you would have bladder problems instead of being pregnant." Luffy laid back down.

"Don't push me." I turned back toward Luffy. But, then continued to the bathroom. I entered the room and, with instinct, locked the door.

Luffy was outside on the deck tossing his hat up and down, but missed it when he hear me scream.

"AHHHHHHH!" I fell onto my knees and instantly began to cry.

I heard someone run up to the door. "Nami, what's wrong! Are you okay!" It was Luffy. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out.

Seconds later I heard Sanji come up. "Nami-san, are you hurt!"

I just couldn't say anything. So I did the only thing that I could think to do. I cried, no sobbed.

I heard Luffy trying to open the door. Once he found out it was locked he cursed. "Dammit."

I wanted to talk to him, but I just couldn't get words out. It hurt too much.

I listened to the struggling of Sanji and Luffy trying to get the door opened. "Nami!"I quickly looked up at the door when I heard Luffy yell my name. "Come on stupid door, I don't have time for this. Gum Gum-"

"Luffy wait!" I finally managed to get my voice back. "I-I'm fine. I just need Robin…"

Moments later Robin came to the door and knocked. "Navigator-san? Are you alright, you said you needed me?"

I hastily opened the door, pulled her in, shut the door, locked it, and cried into my best friend's arms.

She pulled me off of her and looked into my eyes. "What happened?"

I broke down when she asked the question. I cried into her shirt. I whispered, "Luffy is gonna hate me…"

"Why, would captain-san hate you? He loves you, loves you enough to have a baby with you." I cringed at the word, '_baby'_.

"He's gonna hate me..." I pointed to my blood stained pair of recent used underwear in front of the toilet.

Robin's eyes widened. "Miscarriage." I continued to weep into her arms. "Nami..."

"He's gone. Robin, the baby's gone." I hugged her and she rubbed my back. "Luffy's gonna hate me…he's gonna hate me."

"Navig-Nami, Luffy won't hate you. But how could this happen, have you been having an unhealthy life style of some sort?"  
>"I-I don't know."<p>

"Do you, by any chance, have a medical condition?"

"I don't know."

"Have you been over exerting yourself?"

I couldn't take any more of these questions. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know! I Just Don't Know!"

I heard knocking at the door again. "Nami? Robin? What's going on, are you okay? Nami?"

Robin looked at me. I knew what she was thinking; she wanted me to choose what to do next. Then she whispered to me so Luffy wouldn't hear. "You can't lie to him, you have to tell him. And that's not an option, it's a must."

Tears began to form in my eyes. "Luffy..I-I…we…hold on." I stood up and wiped my tears.

I opened the door to a worried Luffy and Sanji. Before I unlocked the door I decided to be strong, and straight out tell him. But when I saw his concerned onyx eyes, I couldn't help but cry.

I immediately went into Luffy's arms and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Luffy gazed at Robin wondering what was going on. She put up her index finger, signaling him to wait. "Cook-san, could you give us a minute?"

"~Of course Robin~ chwan~." Sanji leaped off in the direction of the kitchen. Probably to make Robin and I a snack, no doubt.

Luffy stared at me. He finally spoke. "Nami what's wrong? Are you hurt? Tell me."

I turned toward Robin then she moved out of the front of the doorway to the bathroom.

Luffy saw the pair of underwear. Like I said before, Luffy isn't stupid. He might act like it, but he's not. So, he knows what's happening. I felt him hug me tighter when he fully understood.

"You hate me now…" I said in between sobs.

Luffy lifted my head up and wiped my tears away. "Why would I ever hate you Nami. It's not your fault at all. You're the love of my life, the girl of my dreams, my pirate queen."

I shed more tears into his shirt. "I had a miscarriage; our baby is gone and will never come back."

"Nami, that doesn't mean everything is over. That doesn't mean I hate you. You're still my crazy navigator that likes to hit me." Luffy chuckled, I laughed with him. Robin was off to the side watching the scene.

I saw Luffy grin. "Plus, we can always try again."

"Pervert." I hit him lightly on his arm.

**Author's Note: Didn't see that one coming now did ya? Hahahaha well it's called unexpected for a reason. Thanks for all of the reviews; I hope there are more to come! Stay tuned!~**


	5. The Book

**Author's Note: Okay, when I wrote chapter four it was 4 o'clock in the morning so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Well I don't really have anything else to say. So I'll end this note with, expect the unexpected.**

It's been about a week since we found out about the miscarriage. Luffy says it's ok but I know he's upset. He was more excited than anyone to have the baby join his pirate crew, join his nakama, join his family.

He was devastated that his child wasn't ever going to see the world. Just yesterday I walked by the men quarters and saw Luffy crying into Robin's arms. He told her that he didn't want me to see him upset, and he didn't want the guys to see him cry. Robin, being the person she is, gave him her shoulder to cry on.

It hurt me bad when I saw that, but it looks like he's doing better about the situation now. Luffy was really attached to him, or her, and so was I even though I was only pregnant for a week and a half.

Well now I lay in my bed in the woman's quarters staring at the ceiling. Having the words that Luffy spoke to me that morning replay in my mind, _'Plus, we can always try again.'_

I sighed and sat up. "Ugh, come on Nami get your mind out of the gutter." I turned and looked at the clock. "9:37 p.m." The words kept ringing through my mind. _'Plus, we can always try again.'_

"Man, I need to get that out of my head. I can barely get Luffy to just sleep with me. How can I get him to have sex with me?" I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat.

I sat their staring at none other than Luffy himself. "Uhhh...hi."

I immediately started to blush. Did he hear what I said? "Hey."

Luffy skipped over to me and plopped down on my bed. "You know, asking is a good idea to start."

"I actually have to go out and ask you. I know I'm pretty blunt, but seriously?" I complained.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't ever tell me?" Luffy looked at me. I felt like smacking him aside his big empty head.

"I've been hinting it all week!"

"Well I didn't notice!"

I rolled my eyes. "I paraded around you in a tank top and shorts, teased you, and winked at you until my eyes were freaking sore!"

"I didn't know-wait which pair of shorts did you wear?"

I began to think back. "Uhh, my favorite blue jean ones."

"The one with the pocket kinda ripped?" Luffy sounded actually sounded like he was interested, wait was he?

"Yeah that one. Wait, stop avoiding the subject." I put my finger in his face scolding him.

"Fine, but don't complain to me that I don't care about what you wear." I groaned and rested my head in my hands.

I felt Luffy's hand stroke my back. "You know Luffy, I think yelling at you is my daily exercise."

"Shishishishishishshishi." He continued to massage my back until his stomach growled. "Nami, I'm hungry."

"Go tell Sanji. You and I both know that cooking and I don't really mix." I moaned when he massaged a tense area on my back. "On second thought, tell him later this is nice."

His stomach rumbled again. "Nami, I'm really really hungry!"

"Wait, you're almost done." Luffy started to mumble something that sounded like I was being unfair.

"Come on Nami it's already 10:00pm and I haven't eaten since 9:30pm!" Then Luffy's stomach rumbled again, right on cue. I wonder if he can control it and just makes it growl just to get out of things.

"Luffy a normal person waits a couple of hours to eat." Luffy started to bounce up and down.

"Nami! I need food, before I die of starvation!" I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Fine, go."

"Yay! Thanks Nami!" I watched my rubber senchou joyfully leave the room.

I laid back down on my bed. Robin entered the room and quietly picked up her book, laid down, and began to read.

I stared at the archeologist for a couple of seconds. "Robin?"

She continued to read. "Yes Ms. Navigator?"

"What's up?"

Robin sat up and set her book on her night stand. "Nothing much really, I just got a new book." She motioned towards her nightstand.

I looked at the book and saw the placement of the book mark. "But you're already at the end."

She smiled. "I'm a fast reader."

"Oh, so what is it about?" I said trying to make conversation.

"It's about a girl that is angry at her father for leaving, angry at herself for losing her baby, and angry at her mother for not being able to cope. Her father left because he found out his daughter's boyfriend got her pregnant. She had a miscarriage so she hates herself for losing her and her love's miracle. Her mother just doesn't know what to do about the situation."

I was quiet. Did she do that on purpose, or was it just a coincidence? Well I wouldn't say I hate myself…but I am upset and angry that my baby is gone. "It sounds like a good book, very realistic." I got up out of my bed and headed towards the door to leave so Robin wouldn't see me cry again.

Just when I was about to grab the door knob Robin began to speak. "Navigator-san, would you like to know what happens at the end of the book." I turned to face her and nodded. "But it would be ruining such a good book."

"Robin."

"Okay, I'll tell you. Towards the end, the girl's boyfriend told her that he wasn't mad that the baby is gone. Yes he was upset at the time but he said, _'Plus we can always try again.' _So they did, I won't really go into detail about that since you of all people should know what happens." I blushed at her comment. "They ended up having a baby girl and later had a little boy. The girl's father came back apologizing of what he had done; when he saw his grandchildren he was unbelievably happy. And that's where I am so far."

Yet again I was speechless. Part of me truly thinks the book has nothing to do about any of that. That is, until I read the short summary on the back. It was true, lets just hope so are happy endings.

**Author's Note: Whoa, dramatic. Well this is the end of Chapter five. Yay, I just finished my 5****th**** chapter of my first uploaded One Piece Fanfic! I'm so proud of myself. I hope you guys are as happy as I am and that you enjoyed this chapter of Unexpected. Please Review!~**


End file.
